thejadecocoonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
New
PLEASE NOTE: This is an important and WIP page, please do not randomly edit or change. If you want to contribute information, please comment and discuss here first or contact Flossome, CocoonMasterInity or Chimera-gui if needs be. Thank you :) Any users who want to see certain changes or updates in the game that aren't currently mentioned on this page, or if you want to discuss anything, please go here and comment. Any words, etc. with an asterisk (*) are possible discussion topics. This page will detail all the new possible features and re-worked pre-existing features. For more a general list of details of new ideas for new features, etc., please go here. Ever since the advent of the Complete Edition patches by hunkster2 of GameFAQS, the game has been made a lot easier to understand and players have been able to edit certain aspects of the game. This page will detail any and all ideas for anything custom. There will be RAW codes that you can use, or, upon request, an editor can request the code be converted to a region of their choice, or through a cheat device of their choice. The possibilities here are endless! Moves New Moves Unmitrea WIP Old Moves Selahm Magic Series Selahm, Selahmnis & Selahmnite no longer "heal" the Regen status condition caused by Limena & Limenate***. Earth Protect Reimplimented the dummied "return attack" that is described in it's description. Abilities New Abilities Kalma Killer WIP Super Killer WIP All Up 1 WIP All Up 2 WIP All Up 3 WIP Old Abilities Genus Killer Ability Series Re-code them so they actually as, as they completely useless and non-functional in the official build of the game. Super Recover Now increases healing of Limena, Limenate, the Power Draw magic series, Life Steal skill series and Psycho Snatch.* Bosses New Bosses Levant (REDUX) Soul? WIP Divine Beasts New Divine Beasts WIP Old Divine Beasts Deradrackich Line To be properly reimplemented into the game. New icons to be made as current ones are buggy. To use as a base for an alternative element version, with different stats as they're currently exactly the same as the Dondrackich line (apart from names and slightly different models). New model skins to be made if possible. As all other Drac Divine Beasts have a slow XP growth rate, that will stay the same*. Attack style to be discussed (currently None in official build of the game).* Listed below are it's original stats, followed by proposed stats for an alternative element version. The "/" represents the different stats (where applicable) of all it's stages, in order of Deradrackich, Collodon, Hammertail and Dogramagra. XP Growth Rate - Slow (Wind, Water, Earth, Fire) Personality (currently None, Brave when encountered) - Clever (Wind), Clever (Water), Brave (Water). Original Base Stats (Fire) Original Growth Rates (Fire) Original Status Resistancs (Fire) Proposed Base Stats (Water) Proposed Growth Rates (Water) Proposed Status Resistancs (Water) Deprolcoch Seed Beasts New Seed Beasts Kalma WIP Shambuga/Arpatron WIP Numen WIP Category:Jade Cocoon 2